An automatic response service (ARS) system refers to an automatic response system, which saves various types of information as voice content in a memory and then informs a user of a method to search his/her desired information through a help of guidance voice when he/she accesses the ARS system by a telephone, and provides the user with necessary information through voice when the user finds the information.
The ARS system is being mostly used in customer service centers of companies, and a customer service center may require customer information of a user in order to provide information that the user needs faster. With regard to the ARS system, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2008-0028102 as a conventional technology describes a method for providing an automatic response service, and a terminal and a system therefor.
However, the conventional ARS system has been inconvenient in that since the conventional ARS system provides users with information only through voice and is not visual, a user should concentrate on the voice when using the ARS system, and needs to repeat the voice of the ARS system in the event that he/she fails to understand the ARS voice. Further, since information provided through voice is not saved in a mobile device, a user could not have search the same information once again after the use of ARS. Due to this inconvenience, users have tended to prefer direct connection to a counselor, rather than guidance through automatic voice, even for simple information search, and this phenomenon has resulted in a financial burden to companies operating counseling centers.